


Mostly Unconnected Drabbles

by DeathsSilentApproach



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsSilentApproach/pseuds/DeathsSilentApproach
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles.  Some may be connected but most wont be.
Kudos: 6





	1. Let Me Remind You

“Let me remind you of why I’m here.” Reborn drawled as he adjusted his fedora with his 9 mm. His eyes flashed in the light granting a more sinister look to his expression.

Iemistu recoiled at those word, “But Reborn!” He whined, “He is my son!”

“He is my student.” There were no more words to be said. In this instance his words were law per the ninth boss of Vongola.


	2. Chaos and Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like two flames dancing on the wind the man and woman moved together gracefully.

Like two flames dancing on the wind the man and woman moved together gracefully. Order and chaos, his every move was calculated and smooth, hers were slightly off and flailing. His suite was well pressed with nary a crease to show that he had done any kind of motion it seemed like he had stepped out of a magazine. Her dress was flowing and graceful never ceasing to move. 

Tsuna’s eyes seemed to glow with an inner light as she gazed up at Reborn every small expression taking her breath away. This is the man who raised her and guided her as she stepped up to take her place as the head of the Vongola Family. 

She could never, he would never let her, thank him in any way shape or form for everything he had given her. He had given her stability, compassion (even if it was the worlds strangest form of compassion), strength and hope. How this man, this killer could have given her that only she would ever truly understand. 

Even now, on her wedding day to his former student and the man she had called her older brother, he gave her something. He gave her his unstated acceptance of his place in her life as he danced with her. The dance she should have had with her father Iemitsu, and his place at her side as she walked down the aisle. He gave her order in the chaos that was her life and she could never thank him enough. This man who she would never call father to his face. 


	3. Circles May Have no End but There is Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumbler Prompt:
> 
> It is always important to know when something has reached its end. Closing circles, shutting doors, finishing chapters, it doesn’t matter what we call it; what matters is to leave in the past those matters in life that are over. 
> 
> –Paul Coelho, The Zahir

Tsuna stared  wide eyed at the building in front of him, or rather, he stared at the  burnt-out husk of what had been the home he had been raised in. He felt numb his life, his home his. . . mother was gone. Behind him with a strong hand on his right shoulder stood Hayato, “We will find who did this and make them pay.”

Tsuna shook his head, “No need,” the words were hissed from between gritted teeth, “I already know. Mom ignored them but I found death threats in the trash bin this morning. Mom laughed it off and said it was a prank.” Hayato was still, simply waiting for him to either continue or to move off. Tsuna’s brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he turned and stalked away from the remains of his home. “Get me  Iemitsu ,” was growled to his guardians even as he ignored Reborn as he tried to take control of the situation.

“Useless Tsuna, there is no need to drag your father here. . .”

Here was where Tsuna cut him off not letting him finish bulldozing over his wants and desires as he was used to, “He will present himself to me, or I will go to him Reborn. There will be no other option. You say I am the future Don of  Vongola , well  it's time to step up. Get the Ninth on the line,” he barked, “its time I spoke with him. Beyond time actually.”


End file.
